1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable rolling saw stand and more particularly pertains to supporting a large piece of material to be cut by a saw on a stand wherein rollers at the ends of arms are used for allowing easy handling of the material to be cut and, in an other orientation, employing such rollers for transporting the stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of saw stands of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, saw stands of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of handling material to be cut on saw stands on a large number of designs and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,847 to Taber an adjustable support apparatus for table saws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,450 to Hughes discloses an extension for table saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,113 to Viazanko discloses an extension table apparatus for power saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,623 to Rodrigues discloses an extension table for a table saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,887 to Dean discloses a table saw miter gauge extension.
In this respect, the adjustable rolling saw stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a large piece of material to be cut by a saw on a stand wherein rollers at the ends of arms are used for allowing easy handling of the material to be cut and, in an other orientation, employing such rollers for transporting the stand.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable rolling saw stand which can be used for supporting a large piece of material to be cut by a saw on a stand wherein rollers at the ends of arms are used for allowing easy handling of the material to be cut and, in an other orientation, employing such rollers for transporting the stand. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.